1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electrical device, more particular to a portable electrical device capable of automatically opening itself to reveal a keyboard interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the appearance of a present portable electrical device is still designed according to tendencies of small, compact, and easy-to-carry, a user can be facilitated to carry the present portable electrical device while moving.
For an example of a traditional tablet PC having compact and easy-to-carry properties, the traditional tablet PC may provide users to handwrite and input information on a screen thereof. However, since the tablet PC is not configured with a physical keyboard, thus, it is uncomfortable for a user who is used to input information by operating a physical keyboard so that the user cannot input information smoothly and naturally, and needs to buy another compatible physical keyboard to cooperate with the traditional tablet PC. However, it might be inconvenient to carry both the traditional tablet PC and the compatible physical keyboard together. Thus, it might decrease the user's motivation and desirability to purchase of the traditional tablet PC, therefore, the traditional tablet PC needs to be further improved.
Consequently, how to provide a portable electrical device not only meet both of the mentioned needs which are conflicted with each other, or at least provide a solution of the user meeting the mentioned needs, that is, to keep the advantages of the traditional tablet PC, but still with a physical keyboard thereon so as to make the industries to win from all of the competitors, shall be concerned as one of serious studying issues.